1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to projectiles, and more particularly, to projectiles having a window on a portion of the casing of the projectile for transmitting data and/or power through said window, for purposes of this disclosure, a projectile is any flying object, such as munitions, rockets, or aircraft.
2. Prior Art
Projectiles typically have a casing or shell in which electronic/electrical components are housed. Transmitting data and/or power to the projectile prior to firing thereof may be a cumbersome process, particularly where the projectile has had a relatively long shelf life.